efwfandomcom-20200214-history
EFW Smackdown 4th Of March 2011
(Smackdown Intro and Pyro) RPS’s music hits and he comes out and says… “Ok, ok, shut up, SHUT UP, cut the music, do it, do it NOOOOW,” *music stops*, “I am sick, and tired, SICK AND TIRED of not being treated like a champion in EFW, I am the RATED PEEP SUPERSTAR, I am the best in this business and I am sick and tired, SICK AND TIRED of being put in unimportant matches, at important ppv’s, like a JOBBER, an unimportant, unworthy.. JOBBER, and the worst is…” *Adam and Nexus’ music hits and then come down* Nexus (blue in the face with rage and says through gritted teeth) HA, RPS, with all do respect, you think YOU had it bad last night ! Please, just watch this footage of what happened last night (since I Nexus came second in votes, I considered myself closer than anyone to winning mitb) (Cole’s commentary) Flashback from MITB “Nexus, has Punk where he wants him, ALABAMA SLAM ONTO THE LADDER, THERE IS NO ONE ELSE LEFT, NEXUS HAS THIS MATCH WON, PUNK IS OUT COLD, NEXUS HAS THIS ONE, HE CLIBS THE LADDER, NEXUS IS MONEY IN THE BANK.. NO ! KYLE WITH THE RING BELL, JUST RAN THAT THROUGH THE SKULL OF NEXUS, HE FALLS, HE GOES THROUGH A TABLE, HE IS BLEEDIGN ALL OVER, HE IS OUT COLD, KYLE CLIMBS THE LADDER, DID HE GET IT ? HE GOT IT, KYLE IS MR. MITB ! WE HAVE A NEW MR. MITB ! DREAMS DO COME TRUE FOR THIS YOUNG MAN !” Haha, now you see *sniff* I, should be standing here before you, as Mr. MITB… SHUT UP DON’T BOO ME ! (addressing the fans suddenly, shivering in rage) and what makes it worse, is that I- RPS - Nexus Imma stop you right there, you see I.. I am not a tag team, I am not a force, I am not all that for team work, I am a lone dog, I work by myself to achieve what I am capable of, but no, due to poor management of a great fed, I am deprived of that, that is why, us, as a unit, must work together to achieve what we deserve, you.. You two deserve to be pushed in WSE, Adam, you are not a future WHC, you are a present WHC champion, no need to wait, you have potential in this business, and Nexus, you may be an egotistical punk but god damnit, you got my respect, you would make a much better MITB than Kyle and you damn know it, I being the most powerful, I can lead you two to success, championships, gold, you shall be connected once again, to immortality ! I am your light, I will shot you the way, I am your Sheppard’s star, you won’t get nothing without me, oh no, not due to no talent, but to poor management, you are not getting what you deserve, and neither am I, so 3 talented warriors need to allie themselves as one, to achieve anything around here, you two with me ? *Nexus looks at Adam, vice-versa, and then nod to each other* We’re in ! RPS- but please, everyone, take a look at this footage, of last night ! David, is a cheater ! Just take a look at what he does *RPS here, David, in the corner, oh dear ! This could be bad for David, RPS is calling for it.. HE MISSES, HIS SKULL SMASHES AGAINST THAT EXPOSED TURN BUCKLE, DAVID GETS THE ROLEUP, HE JAGS THE TIGHTS, FOOT ON THE ROPE, DAVID STEALS ONE !* Now you see, how I am being cheated out of victories, how I am being ridiculed and dishonoured in this fed, how much I- Adam - yeah bro, we get it, now, you help us get championships in EFW, we’ll return the favour, we will work together to make it to the top ! RPS - YES ! *Kyles music suddenly hits* *Shakes his head* You couple of cry-babies, you whiners, quit bitching about the past, Adam, you got demolished at MITB, Nexus, you came close but who is standing here as Mr. Money In The Bank huh ? Umm, me ! That’s right, and RPS, the reason you were put in an unimportant match at an important ppv as you say, is because YOU SUCK *crowd cheer* RPS - You funny Kyle, how about you come down to the ring and say it to our faces, 3 on 1, if your as good as you say you are *Kyle drops the mic, and grins and runs down and takes it to Adam, Nexus and RPS but the numbers come in to play and then WWE Champion CM Punk comes out with a chair and smacks the fuck out of RPS repeatedly until he rolls out the ring, and then swings for Adam as he goes for a clothesline and hits him in the jaw, then Nexus jumps on Punks back, and locks in the sleeper hold, but Kyle backstabs Nexus and picks up the chair and beats Nexus with it and Punk hits his finisher on Nexus, leaving him knocked out cold as Adam and RPS walk slowly up the ramp, in rage, Punk raises Kyle’s hand in respect* Match 1) Kyle w/ WWE Champion CM Punk vs. Adam w/Nexus - Singles Match Match 2) Chris Jericho vs. Guru of Greatness (rematch from MITB) *BITW Michaels music hits, a new debut* There is not much to say, I am Best In The World Michael, and I am here to headline Wrestlemania and be the best in the business, I don’t care what any of you think, or what anyone thinks, I am who I am, like me or hate me, you are all a munch of hypocrites here anyway, Match 3) Wartune, BITW Michael and Awesome One vs. David Falcon, Samir and Ivan *Samirs music hits and crowd boo* Now, I know last night, I didn’t come out on top, but neither did Hunter, now I have received another, WHC shot, but this time, David Falcon has been entered into the match, now unlike most users here, I got a lot of respect for David, I mean he’s got style, charisma and doesn’t such up to the fans, as for Hunter, well, I’m dropping torturing him, it got me nowhere, sure it messed with him physiologically, and yeah sure it was fun but I thought it would win me the WHC, but it didn’t so now I - Hunter - SAMIR (from tron), unlike you, I am not done torturing family, in fact, I thought I’d lower to your level, and just looky what I got here *shows Samir’s brothers on the floor, bruised and bloodied Samir - Ha, hahaha, very clever Hunter, you see unlike you, I have no feelings toward my perky, egotistical brothers, in fact, you do what you like to them, I am that bothered by it, I won’t throw a hissy fit each time I - *is hit in the back of the head with a metal pipe, it is Hunter, the tron speaking to Samir was a playback, Samir is shocked and Hunter unloads on Samir until the two are separated Match 4) TUO vs. Rated R Champion